stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Occurrence, Part I
"Occurrence, Part I" was the fiftieth episode of . It was the first part of a two-part episode arc, and the twenty-fifth episode and season finale of the second season. Summary The encounters a giant Rift in the Narendra system. Theseus contacts the Phoenix-X and has them investigate along side the Xena. Upon closer inspection, they are able to detect a Gordarion egg-ship nearby. Meanwhile, Ensign Dan is given a mission from Admiral Theseus to find a new location for all the dangerous miscellaneous technologies aboard the Phoenix-X. The Gordarion egg-ship suddenly opens fire upon both the Phoenix-X and the Xena - distracting them while it beams out a test subject: Commander Seifer. Captain Aeris of the USS Xena admits that their defenses aren't up to par due to a creature called Klokian who has been attacking their ship over the past few weeks. Lieutenant Kayl sneaks off the Bridge during the battle and attempts to contact the Gordarion ship in order to negotiate a deal to get the telepathic powers they gave her removed. But instead of getting in contact she runs into Klokian who has stowed away, on board. Chasing Klokian throughout the ship, Klokian directs his way into Sickbay where he steals the tall glass tube that Captain Daniel has been unconscious within for quite some time. He exclaims that he intends on using Daniel's omni powers to re-energize his Timeship that has been aboard the Xena. Down in the torpedo bay, slipstream torpedoes are beamed out by the Gordarions. To add to worse matters of the Bridge being low on commanding officers, Kugo finds that Armond is actually not who he says he is: Armond is a hologram - and not just any hologram: a computer virus. GoyCho grabs Matt and a group of Klingons, intending on boarding the Gordarion ship to get their recently stolen technologies back. Klokian sets the transporters to sabotage after his beam out to the Xena. When he rematerializes on the Xena with the Captain in container, he finally is able to board and escape on his timeship. Kayl quickly makes her way to the Phoenix-X shuttle bay and launches out on the ''Angel Wing'' in chase. Kugo deactivates the holographic Armond's saboteur-intention protocols. On the Gordarion ship, Matt, GoyCho and their away team are able to find Seifer - who is in a medical room being operated on. When they get there, his Seifer symbiont has been separated from his Night body. Half of the Away Team bring him back to the Phoenix-X, while the other half continue on throughout the Gordarion ship. The Timeship is weak enough that Kayl beams Klokian and the Captain's containment glass onto the Angel Wing. But the transport attracts a violent bolt from the Rift, knocking the Angel Wing's engines offline. The Angel Wing loses course and crashes onto the nearby planet: Narendra III. The Silillian starship ''Raptor'' picks up on this violence and approaches the situation between the Gordarions and the Starfleet ships. RaeLuna contacts the Phoenix-X, speaking to them with information about them like she already knows them. The firing stops from the Gordarion ship when it is damaged enough. King Gordan, operating the vessel, is forced to work on the circuitry. Klokian's timeship is returned to the Phoenix-X, and the Seifer Symbiont is accidentally dropped onto the floor of Sickbay. This awakens a modification to its cells the Gordarions did to it. The Symbiont begins to grow two small tentacle arms and two small tentacle legs, coming to life on its own! On the Bridge, Kugo investigates Armond's origins, finding that he was installed just a week ago - while the original Armond was taken back to Earth by the in the same visit. RaeLuna beams over with her two android crewmen, Trunks and Sub Zero - meeting both Ensign Dan and BOB. She claims her and her crew's lives have gone lost and astray, and asks to join the crew of the Phoenix-X. Matt and the Away Team's movements throughout the Gordarion ship are echoed as if time is slowed. They realize that the Gordarion ship is transferring energy from the Rift in space. The Seifer Symbiont begins speaking and taking over the Bridge. But to his and everyone's dismay, he is trapped between dimension's, occasionally disappearing to another realm and back. Kayl awakens on the surface of the planet unharmed. She looks up into the night sky, not finding the Rift in her sights when she knows she should be seeing it. The Captain is also unharmed, and awake, but is stuck in his liquid form within the tall glass. She tries unsuccessfully to get the Angel Wing online when she hears another ship crash not too far away. When she checks on it, she finds that it is a Larvekken freighter. They welcome her, but are confused as to why in the whole 15 years their kind has been exploring space they can't get in contact with their space-dock. Kugo investigates Armond's program, finding that it is failing. She contacts Admiral Theseus who admits that he had the program installed without anyone's knowledge to test its authenticity. But he was not aware of its viral capabilities. Theseus advises them to contact the , because Captain Jet was who delivered the program to the in the first place. Ensign Dan fails to trust RaeLuna and the androids while the Phoenix-X picks up a faint signature of a ship appearing in shadow within the corona of light surrounding the Rift. He wonders if RaeLuna has anything to do with it, even though she claims not to. The four decide to beam over to the shadowed ship - which turns out to be in complete rendered shadow even while they are over there. Background information *This episode marks a transitional sub-plot where Captain Daniel's name is changed to Captain "Cell". In this episode the Captain does not make an appearance other than in his liquid state. The name "Daniel" doesn't make an appearance as the switch over has, in a way, already taken affect. External links *Episode 50 - "Occurrence, Part I" on the [http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.ca Phoenix-X website] Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X episodes